1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque sensing apparatus, and more particularly to a torque sensing apparatus applied to athletic equipments.
2. Description of Related Art
A torque sensing apparatus is mounted on an athletic equipment such as an exercise bike to detect a torsional resistance of a torque supplier of the athletic equipment. Therefore, users can adjust the torsional resistance based on the detected results to fit with different needs of the users.
A conventional torque sensing apparatus has a variable resistor electrically connected to a controller of the athletic equipment. The controller detects a resistance value of the variable resistor changed with a movement of a connecting point of the variable resistor. The controller gauges a value of the torsional resistance of the torque supplier according to a change of a terminal voltage of the variable resistor.
The torque sensing apparatus can gauge the value of the torsional resistance of the torque supplier in cooperation with the controller of the athletic equipment. However, the variable resistor of the torque sensing apparatus is an adjustable contacting type. After the variable resistor of the torque sensing apparatus is operated repeatedly, the variable resistor of the torque sensing apparatus is abraded easily and decreases the precision of the torque sensing apparatus.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a torque sensing apparatus to obviate the aforementioned problems.